theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie
Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie is a film based off the hit RMDH Channel TV series. It focuses on the Soviet Ronalds as they try to stop the combined efforts of Colonel Sanders, the Burger King, and Wendy from sabotaging the long awaited Ronald McDonald Hell French Fry Festival. A sequel is being planned for a summer release. Plot The annual Ronald McDonald Hell French Fry Festival is approaching, and Ronald McDonald is preparing for this monumental occasion. He wants to create the world's largest Ronald McDonald statue out of french fries. However, a team up of his enemies might sabotage the Festival. As the Festivel and french fry statue are in the final phase of completion, Ronald soon discovers that the last peice of the statue (the hairpeice) is missing! He thinks that either Wario or Donkey Kong got ahold of it and presumably ate it, but they tell him that they did no such thing. Ronald then sees crumbs that came from KFC, so he gathers up a team to go hunt down the suspected culprit. He then puts Shy Guy and Metal Mario in charge of things until he returns and to make sure everything for the Festival is safe. Sweetie Belle wants to join Ronald, but (as usual) he says no because it's too dangerous. Sweetie Belle, upset, mutters that's it's always too dangerous. Soon, Ronald and the gang head out to go find the part of the statue. Meanwhile, while Shy Guy is busy eating a piece of toast and Metal Mario is busy doing drugs, Sweetie Belle sneaks off to follow Ronald. Ronald and his team soon head towards a KFC, and find that Colonel Sanders, the Burger King, and Wendy have stolen the hairpiece! They soon discuss that they will eventually sabatoge the Festivel even more to the point where Ronald must surrender RMDH to them. Ronald overhears this, and gets rather annoyed. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle shows up, much to Ronald's chagrin. An annoyed Ronald asks Sweetie Belle what she's doing here. The Colonel and his new teammates soon overhear Ronald, and they set a bomb on the hairpiece and soon head for RMDH to make sure the Festival never even happens! The Soviet Ronalds soon make their way into the KFC, where Twilight Sparkle defuses the bomb. Sweetie Belle says she's sorry, and considering how adorable she is, Ronald can't stay mad for long. They soon go back to RMDH to help Shy Guy and Metal Mario stop the Colonel, the King, and Wendy from ruining the Festival. Back in RMDH, the Colonel and his allies begin causing total chaos until Ronald and the gang show up. The Colonel, the King, and Wendy prepare to fight the clown, and soon gain the upper hand. Soon, Ronald uses his mighty "Ran Ran Ruu" to disperse them. Wendy leaves, saying she has better things to do, leaving the Colonel and the King to their fate. They are soon tied up and forced to watch Sweetie Belle do cute things! With the day won once again, and the hairpiece placed on the statue, the French Fry Celebration can officially begin! Sweetie Belle thinks that the Colonel and the King got enough of her cuteness (to the point where they passed out!), and joins the celebration. Ronald assures that it truely has been a swell day after all. THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE clown leader of the Soviet Ronalds and main protagonist. *King Dedede: The Texan penguin ruler of Dreamland and Soviet Ronalds 2nd in Command. *Grimace: the sentient testicle and Ronald's close friend. *Wario: The burger loving lardball. *Donkey Kong: The banana addicted ape. *Shy Guy: The stoic yet awesome mask-wearing dude. *Metal Mario: A chromatic, drug-addicted version of Mario. *Tails: a young but alcoholic fox. *Knifehead: a scary and powerful Kaiju. *Twilight Sparkle: a bright unicorn who enjoys reading. *Pinkie Pie: the fun loving party pony. *Sweetie Belle: a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the youngest Soviet Ronalds member. *Colonel Sanders: mascot/founder of KFC and Ronald's eternal foe. He, the King, and Wendy plan on ruining the French Fry Festival. *Burger King: mascot of the restaurant bearing his name and Ronald's 2nd eternal foe. He teams up with the Colonel and Wendy in order to ruin the Festival. *Wendy: mascot of her self-titled restaurant and Ronald's 3rd eternal foe. She tries to ruin the Festival as well. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity